


Our First Night

by pcrrycox



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcrrycox/pseuds/pcrrycox
Summary: A chance meeting the night before JD's first day as an intern means a very different start for Perry and JD.





	

              “Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we hadn’t met that night?”

              I looked down into JD’s eyes, finding him looking right back at me, a sheepish smile on his face.  I could tell he was afraid to ask me, but I didn’t mind.  I didn’t think I would have minded anything he asked me right now, lying in this hotel room with him.  We’d been this way for hours, making the most of the first night on our ten-day-long honeymoon.  I was content to stay like this for the entire duration of our trip, but I knew JD would want to go sightseeing and be the epitome of a tourist, complete with a fanny pack.  God, I loved him.

              I thought back to the first night I had met him.  It was a ridiculous story, even now, but one that I didn’t mind telling over and over again.  I had been walking down the street after a particularly hellish shift at the hospital, heading toward the bar that most of us frequented, when I spotted him.  He was standing in front of his car with the hood open and smoke flooding out of it.

* * *

 

              _“Come on,” he whined, sounding exhausted._

_I hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not to leave him and continue on to the bar, but something about the tone of his voice made me walk across the street toward him.  “Need a hand?” I asked as I came up behind him._

_He jumped and hit his head on the underside of the hood.  My eyes went wide as he groaned and offered me a hand.  “What was your first clue?” he asked weakly._

_I shook his hand and helped him up.  “Well, you’re showing all the classic signs of being completely out of your depth,” I said, unsure whether or not I should be amused.  “Pleading with your car won’t actually help the situation, you know.”_

_He gave me a guilty smile and rubbed his head where he’d hit it.  “It was my last hope,” he admitted.  “I just moved into a new place and my roommate won’t be here until tomorrow.  I don’t have anyone else here.”_

_He sounded a little pathetic, but for some reason, I got a kick out of the way he seemed to find humor in it himself.  “My car’s parked right over there,” I offered, gesturing to my Porsche, which was just visible in the hospital parking lot.  “I could give you a ride.”_

_He raised his eyebrows, but seemed to hesitate.  “How do I know you’re not an axe murderer?” he asked suspiciously._

_“Do you see an axe anywhere?” I challenged, crossing my arms._

_“Good point,” he allowed, slamming the hood of his car shut.  “I can call a tow truck when I get home.”_

_I snorted and started back across the street, gesturing for him to follow.  “I could be some other kind of murderer,” I mused, smirking._

_He grinned then, his eyes lighting up with the smile.  I could hardly believe how blue they were.  “I think you would have stuffed me in your trunk by now if you were,” he chuckled.  “In my experience, people out here aren’t usually this nice.”_

_“I’m not usually this nice,” I told him seriously.  “Might have something more to do with seeing a damsel in distress.”_

_“Hey,” he said defensively as we reached my car.  “I may have been in distress, but I’m no damsel.”_

_“Fair enough,” I responded, sliding into the front seat and starting it up.  “So, where do you live?”_

_He directed to me to his apartment building, which turned out to be no more than five minutes from the hospital.  I parked in a visitor’s spot near the front doors and put the car in park.  “There you are,” I announced._

_“Thanks for the ride,” he said gratefully, smiling at me again.  “Hey, do you want to come up for a drink or something?”_

_I paused for a brief second before I turned my car off.  “Sure, why not?”  I_ had _been on my way to the bar._

              _“Great,” he said, clearly pleased, as he led me into the building and up to his second-floor apartment.  It was small and dark and he obviously hadn’t gotten all his furniture yet, seeing as there was only a small couch in the main room.  “Sorry,” he said immediately upon walking in.  “Still unpacking and getting everything sorted, you know?  Anyway, make yourself comfortable.”_

_I walked over to the couch and sat down and he brought me a beer moments later.  I thanked him and took a sip, letting the liquid slide down my throat.  “Don’t think I caught your name,” I said as he sat down next to me with a beer of his own._

_“Oh, it’s JD,” he told me.  “I’d shake your hand again, but we already did that.”_

_I chuckled.  God, this kid was goofy.  “Perry,” I told him, raising my beer to him.  “Thanks for the beer.”_

_“It’s only fair,” JD replied.  “You gave me a ride home.  I didn’t expect people in this city to be so friendly.  I’m pleasantly surprised so far.”_

_“Glad I could be of service,” I said genuinely, taking another drink.  “Didn’t have much else to do.”_

_JD smiled and looked around his apartment.  “I know the feeling,” he admitted.  “Not that I don’t have boxes to unpack, but that’s not very fun.”_

_“Well, what’s your idea of fun, then?” I asked curiously.  My eyes had flickered to his full lips more than once as he spoke._

_He looked back at me and seemed to realize where my gaze was directed.  “I can think of a couple things,” he said, his voice suddenly becoming more quiet._

_I had just set my beer down on the coffee table next to his when he threw himself at me, threading his fingers into my hair and kissing me hard.  I was admittedly a little surprised that JD seemed to know exactly what he was doing with that tongue of his; he had seemed so inexperienced and awkward, but I’d clearly assumed incorrectly.  He circled an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, cupping his cheek with my other hand.  I didn’t care that I’d just met him.  He was intoxicating._

_Three hours later saw us laid out on the couch, completely sated.  We’d gone from the couch to the living room wall to the kitchen counter all before ending up back where we started.  It turned out he was a very responsive lover, and a very loud one, too.  I had no complaints about it and wondered if he’d want to do this again.  Judging by the way he was laying on my chest, our warm bodies pressed together, I figured that was a yes.  I ran my fingers through his hair and down his bare back and he practically purred as he pressed a kiss to my chest._

_“I’m so glad my car broke,” he murmured, sounding perfectly content._

_“Did you ever call a tow truck?” I wondered aloud and he stiffened._

_“Shit,” he muttered, going limp on top of me once again._

_“Well, you forgetting was my fault, so I’ll pay the parking ticket,” I laughed._

_“What a gentleman,” JD said sarcastically, though I could feel him grin against my skin.  “You want to stay over?”_

_“Wish I could, kid, but I’ve got an early shift tomorrow,” I said regretfully.  “But I’ll call you.”_

_“I’d really like that,” he agreed, sliding off my chest and picking up some of the clothes we’d left strewn about the floor.  “I actually start my new job tomorrow, so it’s probably for the best.”_

_“Here,” I said, handing him my phone after I fished it from the pocket of the jeans I’d changed into before leaving the hospital.  “Put your number in.”_

_As I dressed, he did as he was told and handed me my phone when he was finished.  I bent down and kissed him deeply before heading for the door.  “Goodnight, JD,” I said, winking at him._

_“Goodnight, Perry,” he called after me, a smile still on his face.  “Thanks for everything.”_

* * *

 

_“Why didn’t you tell me you were an intern?” I asked incredulously.  I had just dragged JD into an empty supply closet, fuming._

_“Why didn’t you tell me you were an attending?” he countered, looking more than a little shaken._

_His expression made my anger fade and I sighed.  “Okay, so how are we going to deal with this?” I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest._

_“Deal with this?” he echoed, sounding confused.  “You mean, you still want to – ?”_

_“What, you thought I wouldn’t want to see you again?” I asked, cracking a smile._

_My smile seemed to put him at ease and he let out a relieved sigh.  “Well, kind of, yeah,” he admitted.  “I was really hoping that wasn’t the case, though.  Last night was_ awesome. _”_

_I chuckled.  “Yeah, Newbie, it was,” I agreed._

_“Newbie?” he asked, arching an eyebrow at me._

_“Consider it a term of endearment,” I said dismissively.  “But look, Kelso’s not going to like it if an intern and an attending are running around together, so for now, let’s keep this quiet.”_

_JD nodded.  “Probably a good idea,” he agreed.  “Can I see you again tonight?”_

_“I thought you’d never ask,” I said, already leaning in to kiss him thoroughly._

* * *

 

               I hugged JD close to me and kissed his temple.  “I don’t have to,” I said simply.  We always would have ended up this way.”


End file.
